


Vuelve (parte1)

by Caileen



Series: Vuelve [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, spoiler de la cuarta temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caileen/pseuds/Caileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles  intenta  ayudar a Derek con la ayuda de sus amigos .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuelve (parte1)

Derek golpeaba su saco de boxeo una y otra vez haciéndolo balancearse con rítmica precisión, el golpe de sus puños contra el cuero y su entrecortada respiración era el único sonido que rompía la paz de su amplio loft en las afueras. No estaba acostumbrado a cansarse tan rápido, generalmente podía golpear el maltrecho saco durante más de una hora sin ni siquiera sentir un ápice de cansancio, pero no le quedaba más remedio que reconocer que las cosas ya no eran como antes y cuanto antes lo aceptara, mejor para todos.  
Con un último golpe se separo del saco y se dirigió hacia el baño, parándose de camino al ver su imagen reflejada en uno de los pocos espejos que decoraban las paredes. Las mejillas encendidas a causa del esfuerzo, el pelo húmedo del sudor, la respiración entrecortada… todo muy humano, y todo muy normal “peligrosamente normal” pensó. 

Con un suspiro recuperó su marcha hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha, y mientras se enjabonaba bajo el agua tibia deseó que no solo se llevara la suciedad, sino también el sentimiento de decepción y fracaso que le acompañaba. Un ruido le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alguien había abierto la puerta del loft, no esperaba a nadie así que, siguiendo su razonamiento habitual, se puso en lo peor. Miro a su alrededor, ya no podía contar con sus garras para defenderse, necesitaba encontrar algo que le sirviera dentro del baño pero había poca cosa , se tapo como pudo con la toalla y decidió que se enfrentaría al intruso con lo único que tenía en ese momento , sus dos manos desnudas , tampoco es que no supiera pelear …  
Noto que alguien se movía por el espacioso salón y se acercaba a la puerta del baño , así que se puso a un lado , anticipando que quien quiera que estuviera fuera se disponía a abrir la puerta y así fue , la manilla giro y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.  
Derek se abalanzo sobre el bulto envolviéndolo en otra toalla para ganar ventaja sin detenerse a mirar de quien se trataba, su prioridad era usar el factor sorpresa para inmovilizar a su oponente con lo cual ambos cayeron al suelo en un amasijo de brazos, piernas y ropa en el reducido espacio del baño.  
El bulto no parecía muy grande, y no intentaba pelear, sino mas bien defenderse y salir de debajo de la toalla que le impedía ver mientras hablaba de manera incoherente, pero la voz no le era desconocida.  
Derek aflojo la fuerza  
-¿Stiles?- pegunto dubitativo  
-¡¡¡Soy yo, soy yo!!!!  
El bulto dejó de forcejear ante el reconocimiento.  
Derek se puso de pie y soltó la toalla que aprisionaba a Stiles que ahora yacía desparramado en el suelo del baño con síntomas de una ataque cardiaco y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Derek respiro hondo para calmar la ira que estaba a punto de poseerlo  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces entrando en mi casa sin llamar? ¡Podía haberte matado antes de darme cuenta siquiera de quien eras!- le grito saliendo del baño mientras Stiles se incorporaba.  
\- ¡¿Y tú qué haces en casa?! Casi me matas del susto ¡Scott me envió a buscar una piedra que supuestamente esta aquí pero tu no debías estar aquí hoy , el me dio las llaves , ¿recuerdas que le diste a Scott unas llaves verdad?  
Derek no recordaba haberle dado nada a Scott, pero con el jaleo de las últimas semanas no las tenía todas consigo.  
-!No es algo trasferible! ¿Y qué demonios significa que qué hago en casa? Es MI casa, tu por otro lado… -se detuvo al ver que Stiles le daba la espalda caminaba con paso inseguro hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación – disculpa, ¿te estoy aburriendo? Porque es de mala educación marcharte mientras alguien te habla.  
Stiles se giró, pero no le miraba a los ojos, en su lugar miraba a todos los rincones, cuadros, pareces, ventanas y recovecos de la casa, parecía incomodo  
\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?- Increpó perdiendo la paciencia, nunca sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Stiles, pero sabía cuando había algo q no estaba bien- ¡contesta!  
El increpado se tomo unos minutos para encontrar el modo de decir lo que quería decir y agradeció que no hubiera mucha luz para que no pudiera verle la cara cuando comenzó:  
-Pues que…vamos que tu...-comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos señalándole de arriba abajo.  
Derek, que no entendía nada se miró a si mismo y cayó en la cuenta de a que se refería .Con el ajetreo de la pelea la toalla con la que se había cubierto se había caído de su cintura pero con el subidón de adrenalina ni siquiera lo había notado y ahora estaba allí, en medio de su salón, con los brazos apoyados en las caderas y gesto desafiante, increpando a Stiles gloriosa y completamente desnudo.  
Suspiró, no podía creer que le incomodara tanto la desnudez masculina, después de todo estaba en el equipo de lacrosse y debería estar acostumbrado a ver a sus compañeros en los vestuarios pero quien sabe… se trataba de Stiles. Lentamente se dirigió de vuelta al baño y se colocó la toalla de nuevo  
Cuando regresó notó un pequeño movimiento en los hombros de Stiles mientras este se relajaba, sonrío internamente y sintió un poco de compasión por él pero guardo silencio dándole la oportunidad de explicarse a su intruso. Stiles comenzó a hablar:  
-Scott me dio las llaves para que recogiera una piedra, o moneda o algo así, que tiene un trisquel en la superficie, dice que necesita enseñársela a Deaton  
Derek dio un par de pasos hacia Stiles acortando la distancia que les separaba frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad y haciendo que este retrocediera a su vez:  
-Es una reliquia familiar , no se dé que le puede servir a Deaton – Derek hablaba con un tono de voz mucho más bajo de lo habitual, como si lo hiciera para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al armario y abría la puerta , puede que no tuviera problemas con la desnudez como Sitiles pero estaba empezando a resultarle algo incomodo.  
La puerta abierta del armario se interponía en el campo de visión de Stiles, que atisbo a Derek deshaciendose de la toalla y poniendose ropa limpia sin atreverse a moverse, el moreno ya resultaba bastante intimidante, no quería tentar más a la suerte y hacerle enfadar  
Cuando Derek regreso de la habitación vestido ya con unos pantalones vaqueros , camiseta y botas, se dirigió con gesto suspicaz directamente hacia un baúl de madera bastante antigua que se encontraba en la pared opuesta, lo abrió y sacó algo que ofreció a Stiles.  
-Esto es lo que busca Scott -Stiles intentó coger el medallón de su mano con gesto triunfal pero Derek lo movió en el último momento evitando que pudiera quitárselo-pero antes dime que es lo que pasa ¿Para qué quiere Deaton este medallón?  
La experiencia le había enseñado a no fiarse de nadie y últimamente había demasiados frentes abiertos, si de verdad el druida necesitaba su medallón tenía que asegurarse de que sabía los verdaderos motivos…y algo no encajaba.  
Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio la cara de Stiles , era obvio q no le había contado algo , incluso sin sus poderes de lobo podía interpretar los signos , el sudor que perlaba la frente , las pupilas dilatadas y el temblor del labio que tantas veces había visto en él cuando mentía o por lo menos , ocultaba algo .  
-Solo sé que Scott lo necesita Derek, no se para que exactamente, cosas de lobos supongo.  
Stiles se maldijo en sus adentros, por mencionar a los lobos sin tener en cuenta que Derek había perdido sus poderes y no quería que interpretara esa última frase como una declaración de que ya no se le incluía en ese grupo, lo sentía mucho por él, y se sintió tentado a decirle que, aún sin sus poderes, a el seguía pareciéndole igual de intimidante, pero se contuvo, tampoco era cuestión de alimentar su ego mas e la cuenta.  
Derek dió un paso más hacia él con gesto amenazante, no estaba para bromas así que se dejo de rodeos.  
-Stiles , este medallón es una reliquia familiar , ha estado en mi familia décadas y ha ayudado a entrenar a decenas de hombres lobo de la familia Hale, ha pasado de generación en generación y ahora es mío – Poco a poco la mirada de Derek se había quedado fija en el medallón y había empezado a acariciarlo con nostalgia, su mente estaba ya muy lejos , recordando algo que en un momento dado le hizo sonreír, de pronto recordando la presencia de Stiles lrecupero la compostura y siguió \- no quiero que se pierda y no quiero q acabe en manos incorrectas ¿ me entiendes? .  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza muy serio , por un momento había atisbado al Derek que se escondía detrás del lobo , al Derek que no necesitaba fanfarronear ni asustar , y pensó que quizás su vuelta a la humanidad podría ser para bien , le gustaba aquel Derek.  
-Sé que es algo valioso, estaba en una cámara de seguridad, eso me da una idea de lo que la valoráis en tu familia, pero Scott necesita que se la prestes, no se mas.  
Derek se guardo el medallón en el bolsillo de los pantalones y cruzó los brazos mirando fijamente a Stiles que bufo de exasperación  
Había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo…  
\- Stiles – le hablaba con el tono condescendiente que se usa para reñir a los niños - Scott sabe que el medallón esta aquí , y en lugar de pedírmelo , te manda a ti para en entres en mi casa cuando claramente cree que no estoy para que tú lo cojas , no seré un Alfa, pero tampoco soy tonto, y ese medallón no va a salir de aquí a menos que empieces a hablar y me digas toda la verdad ….y sabré si estas mintiendo. Por última vez, ¿para que quiere Scott el medallón?  
Stiles dudo un instante, pero los oscuros ojos de Derek mostraban una determinación inquebrantable y supo q no podría salirse con la suya como otras veces, era el momento de decir la verdad. Desligó su mirada de la de Derek y se concentró en los cordones de sus zapatos intentando huir de la intensidad de su mirada, respiró hondo y comenzó a explicarlo todo. Si tenía que ser así, que fuera así.  
\- Scott no quiere el medallón, yo lo quiero  
Derek frunció el ceño, si no entendía para que quería Scott la reliquia, aun menos para que la podría querer Stiles  
– Con todo lo que ha pasado estaba… bueno…- las palabras surgieron de su boca casi en un susurro, no era lo mismo pensarlo que decirlo en voz alta - preocupado por ti, con lo de perder los poderes y eso, sabía que era importante para ti con lo de tu familia y Peter…  
Stiles dejo de hablar buscando el modo de decir lo que tenía que decir, su mente era un revoltijo de ideas que no sabía cómo expresar , estaba intentando ser coherente pero como solía pasarle todo tenía sentido en su cabeza hasta que su boca lo estropeaba, en ello estaba cuando notoó que una mano le levantaba la barbilla incitándole a continuar .  
-… así que busque información y hable con Deaton , cree que podemos intentar devolverte todo lo que has perdido mediante un ritual , pero necesitamos algo que estuviera ligado a ti , algo que haya estado contigo mucho tiempo … y se me ocurrió que el medallón serviría.  
Derek estaba perplejo, durante unos segundos ni siquiera dijo una palabra porque en realidad tampoco sabía que decir. Su primer impulso fue burlarse de él como siempre, recordándole que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía y que no tenían tiempo para tonterías pero no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se preocupara por el de ese modo, la había sorprendido que, con todas las cosas que estaban pasado alrededor Stiles Hubiera sacado tiempo para pensar en su situación y en cómo se sentía, y se sorprendió pensando lo mucho que le agradaba en el fondo, que intentara ayudarle, no quería hacerle sentir mal.  
Stiles permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, claramente incomodo después de su confesión esperando una respuesta sarcástica o un comentario hiriente por eso se sorprendió aun más cuando Derek se saco lentamente el talismán del bolsillo de su pantalón donde lo había colocado mientras hablaban y se lo tendió sin ningún aspaviento.  
-Supongo que por probar no se pierde nada .Llévatelo  
Lo cogió pero Derek lo mantuvo agarrado unos segundos de más, Stiles le miraba expectante.  
-Mantenme informado.  
-Por supuesto  
Derek soltó el medallón y Stiles lo guardó en su mochila con gesto solemne. A los treinta segundos salía por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo intentando huir de toda la intensidad que se había creado, cuando cerró el portón se apoyo en la pared y respiro hondo, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Cuando llego a la consulta de Deaton prefirió no decirle nada de su encuentro con Derek, su conversación y mucho menos el incomodo momento de gloriosa desnudez que habían compartido. Involuntariamente se sonrojo al recordarlo y se sintió estúpido.  
Deaton inspeccionó el medallón y a pesar de que no encontró indicio de que fuera mágico o poseyera ningún poder sobrenatural si fue capaz de encontrar rastros de la energía ligada a Derek y a su familia que necesitaba para el ritual que planeaban.  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que servirá? Pregunto Stiles con genuina preocupación  
-Sí, servirá, fue una muy buena idea Stiles,ahora solo necesitamos reunir los demás elementos si queremos intentarlo. Deaton sacudió un pequeño libro delante de Stiles, parecía no tener ningún título, estaba encuadernado en piel marrón sin trabajar y cerrado con una cinta de cuero también marrón, lo cogió pensando, acertadamente que ahí era donde se explicaba lo que debían hacer, parecía un libro antiguo y el veterinario parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, era buena señal.  
Cuando lo abrió Deton le busco la página y comenzó a leer:  
“Cuando el equilibrio entre el lobo y la persona se pierde, el lobo puede llegar a desaparecer y con ello todas las características que le definen: fuerza, olfato , garras , oído y agilidad , pero lo más importante y principal es la desaparición de el sentimiento de pertenencia a la manada , en ocasiones , el desarraigo generado por la desaparición del lobo ha llevado a los afectados a sentirse tan vacios y solos que les ha hecho desembocar en un fatal desenlace.”  
Algo dentro de Stiles se revolvió y sintió mucha lástima por Derek, pero sabía que la lastima era una de las cosas que él no aceptaba así que se recompuso y siguió leyendo.  
“Para solucionar la situación deben reunirse varios elementos necesarios para realizar un ritual orientado a reconectar le lobo con el hombre o mujer. Para ello debe realizarse un Círculo de Vida (con 5 personas como mínimo. Una de ellas debe ser un hombre lobo, preferiblemente un Alfa) utilizando un Foco (consultar sección de Objetos Poderosos) para canalizar el poder del lobo perdido.  
Como recomendación, es preferible para el buen resultado del ritual, que sea realizado por personas unidas de alguna manera al afectado, no necesariamente familiares pero si con algún vinculo de unión.”

Stiles levanto la vista y le devolvió el libro a Deaton, que se había girado para ordenar algo en un armario.  
-¿Qué demonios es un circulo de vida?  
-Es un circulo creado por personas que se unen y se focalizan en otra para ayudarla, generalmente se utiliza para deshacer posesiones o maldiciones, pero hay formulas concretas para casos como el de Derek.  
\- ¿alguna vez has hecho alguno? No es que no me fie de ti- se apresuro a aclarar - pero me quedaría más tranquilo si ya lo hubieras hecho, la verdad.  
Deaton lo miro con exasperación y le quito el libro e la mano.  
-No he hecho ninguno, pero he visto un par, se como se hace.  
Stiles suspiró aliviado, por alguna razón, el hecho de que algo pudiera salir mal y algo horrible le pasara a Derek le paralizaba , pero ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer .Había que reunir a 5 personas que le ayudaran. Scott sería fácil, del resto ya se ocuparía en su momento. Cogió su móvil y comenzó a marcar  
-Scott, colega, necesito que me ayudes con algo, estoy en la clínica ¿puedes pasarte por aquí?


End file.
